Seashell
by Maho and Karuya
Summary: AU Shounen ai. YukixKyou. When Tohru wins backstage passes to see 'Yuki' in concert, she begs her best friend Kyou to come with her. When Kyou and Yuki meet there is a definite attraction.
1. Chapter one

_Seashell_  
By: Maho and Karuya

**Disclaimer**: ::Kyou-neko walks out:: Ahem! Maho and Karuya own nothing! Please don't sue them!  
**Pairing**: YukixKyou**  
Warning**: YAOI!!! AU, some OOC-ness, and fan girl Tohru.

This is the first Fruits Basket fic by both Karuya and I. We both worked on this chapter so I hope you like it!

Chapter one

* * *

Late afternoon one summer day, not too long ago, two boys played at the beach. Though a difference in age the boys built sandcastles together; the older boy got to enjoy playing with a family like the one he had always imagined, but never had. Then when the sun had set and the tide had come in and it was finally time for the two to say goodbye; the younger boy pulled a small white shell from the top of the sandcastle and presented it to his new friend with a promise to see each other again one day.

* * *

"Tohru! Slow down! It's not like we're going anywhere important!" Kyou yelled to his best friend.

Tohru turned to him and winked. "This IS important! We're going to see Yuki! THE Yuki!"

"But-"

"No buts, you promised not to complain!"

Kyou turned to glare out the window. "Well I don't see what's so special about this guy," Kyou mumbled under his breath. "All he can do is sing and look good and I'm sure both of those are digitally altered."

They pulled into the parking lot of the stadium where the concert was being held. Tohru was out of the car and racing toward the entrance while Kyou was still managing to unbuckle himself.

"C'mon! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Tohru yelled to Kyou when she noticed he wasn't behind her.

"Damnit, I'm moving as fast as I can! What's the freakin' rush? The damn thing doesn't even start for another hour!"

Instead of arguing, Tohru grabbed Kyou's wrist and pulled him the rest of the way into the building.

* * *

What seemed like eons later, after the concert, Kyou and Tohru were sitting in the personal dressing room of 'Yuki'. It was part of Tohru's grand prize. She had called in to some random radio contest and won two tickets and backstage passes to 'Yuki's' new concert. And being Tohru's best friend, Kyou had agreed to go. Agreed- read: forced.

"I can't believe we are actually here." Tohru was pacing around the not-so-small dressing room looking at everything and trying to capture every memory. "Look! I think these are his sunglasses!" she squealed, picking up said object and trying them on. "And look, this must be his gum wrapper!" Tohru looked about ready to burst with excitement.

Kyou scoffed, "I just don't see why everyone loves this guy so much."

Tohru looked at him, mouth agape. "How can you not? His lyrics come from his heart-"

"His lyricists heart." Kyou interjected.

Tohru paid no attention and kept on going. "He helps out at orphanages-"

"-His publicists idea."

"He's smart-"

"Oh an elementary school education! Genius!"

"And to top it off, he's gorgeous!"

Kyou smirked, "Most likely, he's forty three, balding, and has yellow teeth. It's all digital. No one really looks like that."

"I assure you; I am not forty three, all my hair is natural, and my teeth are as white as possible for the money I pay."

Kyou and Tohru turned to look at the speaker with identical looks of horror. There, standing in the doorway, was Yuki himself. He was wearing black pants and a navy blue top cut in a Chinese style. He was completely casual compared to what he had been wearing on stage: black, with a lot of zippers. But around his neck still hung the same white shell that appeared in every single picture he was in.

"So you are the winners. What are your names?" Yuki walked the rest of the way into the room and sat down in one of the big chairs.

"I am. . . my name is. . . um. . ." Tohru was able to make her brain function long enough to get that out before it shut down again at the sight of Yuki.

Kyou glanced at his best friend and rolled his eyes. "I'm Sohma, Kyou and that's Honda, Tohru."

Yuki looked at the ruby eyed boy long enough to cause Kyou's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. "I hope you don't mind my saying, but you look a bit familiar . . ."

Kyou was feeling cornered by now with both Tohru and this Yuki guy staring at him. He hated being stared at. "Nope, sorry. I'm pretty sure I would have recognized your paparazzi a mile away." Kyou answered.

Tohru giggled.

"Ah, yes," Yuki sighed and shifted his gaze to Tohru. "I'm guessing that from the lack of enthusiasm from this guy, you're the one who entered the contest?"

Tohru blushed, "Yes. Kyou is my best friend and I asked if he would come with me. I absolutely adore your songs, Yuki, and everything you do for society," she paused to catch her breath. "I was also at your _'Save the 'African sea slug' _convention last month and the speech you gave was amazing."

"Save the sea slugs? SAVE THE SEA SLUGS?" Kyou's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sheer absurdity of such a convention. "Who in their right mind cares about _sea slugs_?"

Yuki chuckled. "That one _was_ my publicists idea. And you'd be amazed by the sudden enthusiasm people had to save the things... " Tohru started laughing, and even Kyou was grinning.

"So, Yuki," Kyou began "What do you famous stars do in your spare time? When your not 'saving sea slugs' anyway. Go to the movies. . . go to parties. . . hang with your girlfriend?" Kyou laughed weakly. He thought of Yuki kissing another girl and ducked his head down. _'Well that sounded desperate,' _Kyou thought bitterly. '_Next I'll be on of his blushing fangirls'_

Yuki looked up and stopped smiling. "This 'stardom' thing isn't all it's cracked up to be. I can't go to the movies without being attacked, all of the parties I go to I'm the only one under 30, and I don't have a girlfriend, I'm gay."

The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"You- your what?" Tohru cried, glancing over at Kyou. Kyou refused to return her glance but shook his head slightly. Tohru shut up.

"Is it that surprising?" Yuki asked, smiling sadly.

"No, not at all! I have a friend- I mean, I know people who are gay, and it's totally cool! But-" Tohru stopped and gulped nervously "-Your just so popular, with the girls and all, and I've read dozens of magazines about you and none of them say-"

"-That I'm gay, I know. My publicist preferred that I keep quiet about it, seeing that most of my fans are teenage girls." He tilted his head thoughtfully and glanced at Kyou. "Does it bother you?" he asked. Tohru smiled and, again, turned to Kyou.

Kyou blushed. "Nope. Doesn't bother me a bit," Kyou said nonchalant and offered no more information.

Yuki sighed and turned to look at the clock. "Well, I'd love to stay here and chat some more, but I have to be on a plane in about 20 minutes to repeat this same concert in London tomorrow. So . . ."

Tohru immediately jumped up and began stammering with unrecognisable apologies.

Yuki laughed. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Honda-san." He stood up and gave her a hug. Tohru's eyes glazed over and she fell against the wall. Kyou looked at his best friend and rolled his eyes, trying to keep his gaze from drifting to Yuki, who was staring at him.

Kyou turned to leave and felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun and found himself face to face with Yuki. Up close, Yuki looked even more beautiful than ever, large violet eyes, skin as smooth as a porcelain doll, silver hair framing his face perfectly, giving him that -feminine but still masculine- look that few could pull off. Right now his pretty was face etched with confusion.

Kyou felt tongue-tied suddenly. "I- I guess it was nice meeting you." Kyou stammered, half wishing Yuki would move his hand away and half wishing he would move it- in a different direction.

Yuki smiled suddenly and moved his hand away. "I'll be seeing you, Kyou." Kyou nodded gruffly and wasting no time, grabbed Tohru's hand as they fled from the room.

* * *

"Well, wasn't that fun," Kyou grumbled from the far corner of the car, wishing he were at home on his roof so he could sort out his thoughts.

"Y-yes!" Tohru exclaimed, missing the sarcasm as usual. " I thought it was awesome! Yuki is just as amazing as I thought he would be, don't you think? He's even more beautiful up close, and he was so sweet and polite! And he even hugged me! I thought I was going to-." Tohru glanced at her friend and faltered at the sullen look on his face. "Uh, Kyou, didn't you even have a little bit of fun? Didn't you enjoy the concert?"

"I guess. . . I'm just ready to go home." Kyou saw Tohru's lips begin to quiver, a sure sign that she was unhappy.

"I'm sorry Kyou! I didn't want you to have a bad time! I just wanted my best friend to be there with me..." Kyou looked over at Tohru and saw her face pinched and tight. He immediately felt bad.

"Ah Tohru, don't mind me. I had fun. _Really_," Kyou pressed, hating seeing his friend sad. He ruffled her hair and forced a grin.

Tohru's face cleared. "Just as long as you weren't bored-"

"I wasn't."

"Ok."

They were quiet the rest of the drive home. When Tohru pulled into the driveway, she parked the car and turned to her friend.

"Well, goodnight Tohru." Kyou pushed his door open and felt her hand on his arm. He stopped and looked at her face; Kyou could tell she was struggling with something.

"Kyou, don't you think it's amazing that Yuki is gay? I mean, at first I was kind of bummed, I mean, would have thought! Yuki: gay, right? But then, hey maybe-"

"Maybe what?" Kyou interjected.

"Well, Kyou... maybe you-"

"Goodnight Tohru." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and got out of the car before she could say anything else. Tohru watched him walk away and slowly shook her head. She waited until his door clicked shut before she put the car into reverse. _Kyou, what am I going to do with you?_

___

* * *

_Kyou leaned against the door of his home and drew in a deep breath; it had been a long night. He could see the room partially light up from Tohru's car as she drove away. He loved Tohru, like a sister. She knew more about him then anyone else and she always managed to say what he was thinking, even if she didn't realize it.

_Turning off the hall light, Kyou headed up to the roof. His mother would have a heart attack if she knew how much time he __really_ spent up there.

_Up on the roof Kyou stared up and the night sky and tried to sort out the mess that was his brain at the moment._

_A sudden image of Yuki's face flashed into Kyou's mind, causing his already jumbled emotions to become even more so. __Ah, what am I thinking? The guy is a superstar! Why would a guy like him even-_ Kyou stopped that line of thought. "I'm such an idiot." Kyou chuckled to himself. _If I keep this up I'll start acting as fan crazed as Tohru..._

_At that moment, which Kyou would later come to think of as part of God's strange sense of humour, a car drove by blasting one of Yuki's songs. __Natsu no Kokoro_.

___ A memory of a dream_

___My heart only lies_

___the sun never turned my world gold_

___but you-_

___You let me fly_

___gave my life a silver lining...  
_  
The music faded as the car got farther away and Kyou was left with a heart pounding feeling caused by the slow, dark, melody. It had been the first time he had paid attention and really listened to one of the songs. Even at the concert, the sound of the screaming fans had caused him to block it all out and his mind to wander. Well, that and the earplugs.

_Kyou closed his eyes, trying to block out everything but the sound of the night bugs chirping in time to only one other. As Kyou was about to fall asleep, the face of Yuki came to his head. Strangely, that is when he felt contented enough to sleep..._

_

* * *

_

_Karuya: Does anybody think Kyou is too OOC?  
Maho: Is this worth the time to continue? Anything else?  
Karuya: Uh...no  
Maho: Okay then. Review!_


	2. Chapter two

Seashell

By Maho and Karuya

Disclaimer: ::Yuki nezumi walks on stage:: ahem... who cares. ::throws down script and walks away::  
Pairing: YukixKyou  
Warning: Yaoi! AU. some OOC-ness and a fan girl Tohru

* * *

Chapter Two

_ Every detail etched in the sand_

_love searching_

_How could I forget_

_How could You?_

_love searching_

_It all starts there_

_love searching_

_Like looking through foggy glass_

_On the other side all I see is what I want_

_distant and warped_

_Like a broken shell... _

Kyou groaned and opened his eyes. "Damn radio," he mumbled and tried to turn off the radio, which had been playing one of Yuki's songs.  
_  
That was 'Love searching' by Yuki. His latest track off his new CD, 'Memories'. Buy your copy today at the mall and you can get it signed by Yuki himse-_

Kyou finally managed to turn off the radio. One week had passed since he had gone to the concert and now everywhere he went something managed to remind him of Yuki. Granted most of which were posters advertising his new CD.

"Kyou! Hun," Kyou's mother called from outside his bedroom door. "Wake up! Tohru called earlier, she wants you to go over to her house!"

"I'm sleeping!" He yelled back.

The door swung open and his mother stood there, hands on hips. "Young man, get up right this minute. It's two in the afternoon and I will not let you sleep the day away. You're young, you should be out having fun."

"Sleeping _is_ fun." Kyou rolled onto his stomach and put a pillow over his head.

His mother wasn't fazed. "Get up right this minute or I'll have you doing chores the rest of the weekend."

That got Kyou's attention. "Fine, I'm up, I'm up." He sat up and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Here are your clothes." She threw a pair of khaki pants and a black tee shirt onto his bed. "And don't forget to brush your teeth."

Kyou grabbed the clothes and headed toward the bathroom. "You know, if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me," he mumbled as he passed his mother.

* * *

Kyou walked the two blocks to Tohru's house and when he got there Tohru was sitting on the front porch. She waved when she saw him approach.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he went to sit down beside her.

"Waiting for you. Mom kicked me out of the house because she said she was in the 'zone' and that my chii was messing with the 'Fung Shui' of the room, whatever that means."

Tohru stood up and headed toward her car. "C'mon, were going to the mall."

Kyou's brain clicked and he froze in place. There was only one reason Tohru would want to go to the mall.

"C'mon Kyou, I want to get there before Yuki leaves."

Kyou inwardly groaned as he suspicions were confirmed but in spite of himself he stood up and got in Tohru's car. "The things I do for friendship."

"Yes," Tohru said and started the engine of her green Neon.

* * *

The mall was packed when they got there. Teenage girls were everywhere; buying Yuki's CD or trying to get it signed. Kyou's first instinct was to turn and run, and he would have were it not for Tohru's iron grip on his shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm going to get my CD signed! Do you think he'll remember us?" Tohru turned to look at Kyou with the wide eyes of a child in a candy store.

Kyou looked at the line of people. "Depends on whether we ever get up there or not. We've been standing here for hours!"

"It's been ten minutes."

"Well it _feels_ like hours."

"Stop complaining. Were almost to the front of the line. See?" Tohru asked as the line moved forward. "Oh, this is so exciting!" Tohru clutched her CD closer to her chest.

_  
Why me?_ Kyou repeated in his new mantra in his head over and over. He resigned himself to watching the giddy fan girls, and boys, walk by proclaiming their newfound love for Yuki._ How can people get so worked up over some guy?__He's not that great...  
_

"-Kyou! Kyou! We're here."

Kyou turned his head and found himself staring into amethyst coloured eyes.

"Seems we meet again," Yuki said.

Kyou looked away. "Must be fate," he said offhandedly.

Yuki smirked and took the CD from Tohru so he could sign it. "Must be."

"Thank you so much Yuki!" Tohru squealed as Yuki handed her CD back.

Yuki smiled. "You're welcome Honda-san." He let his gaze fall on Kyou again. "Is there anything you want?"

Kyou scoffed and turned his head to try and cover the fact that his cheeks had turned pink. "No. All I want is to lea-" He faltered as someone hit him on the back. "Ow."

"Hey Kyou, how's life?" Uotani Arisa, a girl from his school and one of Tohru's close female friends asked Kyou.

"...Fine."

"Hey, Kyou, Uo wants me to go to a movie with her, do you mind?" Tohru asked.

Kyou opened his mouth to reply but Uo beat him to it. "Of course he doesn't. Thanks Kyou, man. Bye." She walked away taking Tohru, Kyou's ride home, with her. Tohru looked over her shoulder at Kyou's confused face.

"Kyou, please come to my house when you're finished here. I still want to talk to you."

"But-" It was too late, Tohru was gone.

Kyou watched their retreating backs and felt a moment of panic. Tohru had been his ride, and the 50-minute walk back to his house did NOT seem fun. Damnit...

"Oi, Kyou."

Kyou turned quickly to see Yuki standing in front of him. "What?"

"If you would like, I've got some time after this CD signing. I can take you home if you wish."

Kyou stared suspiciously into his eyes. Should he let this guy take him home? He didn't even know him, and he wasn't exactly thrilled to have to wait until after the CD signing, hearing all these loud kids and watching all these young girls fawn over 'the big star'.

Yuki's gaze never wavered, and Kyou felt himself having a moment of self-doubt. This was a celebrity he was talking about; the chances of him trying to pull something were slim to none. Well probably.

The sudden clap of thunder startled them both. Kyou looked out the front doors and saw rain pouring down. _Shit_.

Kyou rolled his eyes. "If you must." He stalked over to the nearest chair and sat down, looking bored.

Yuki grinned.

* * *

"So, this is what's it like to be rich?"

Yuki glanced bemusedly over at Kyou. Kyou however, was looking around inside the silver Audi, touching everything from its leather seats to its 13 side panel buttons.

"Hm, lumbar support," Kyou, noted. "What in hell is a lumbar?"

"I'm guessing you like the car?"

Kyou jerked his head up and nodded. "Yeah, it's an okay car."

Long pause.

"So, nice weather we've been having, don't you think so Kyou?"

Kyou stared out the window at the rain, "Sure."

Pause.

"So Yuki, what did you think about the TV special the other night? The one were they were talking about making Sailor Moon into a 6th season?" Kyou tried for conversation.

"I don't own a TV."

"Ah."

Pause.

"So... it's _Yuki_, right?"

"Yeah."

"What's your last name?"

"Don't have one."

"What the hell? Why don't you have a last name?"

"I'm an orphan."

"Oh."

Pause.

Yuki glanced over to see Kyou grinning at him. "Well, isn't this the most inspiring conversation..."

Yuki felt himself begin to smile and turned his attention back to the road. "So Kyou, tell me about your family."

"Ah, well I live with my mother, father, and baby sister. My mom, Remi, is a middle school teacher. She's always on me to get out of the house and do stuff. My father, Haruki, is an advertising manager. He's pretty cool, I guess, although I don't see him much because he works a lot. And my little sister Nanami is 7 now, and a little pain in my ass. She's a cool kid though, damn smart for her age." Kyou stopped talking and blushed slightly. "Sorry, this is probably really boring for you. Really, my family isn't at all interesting."

Yuki chuckled. "Not at all, I love hearing about other peoples families, seeing as that I never had one myself."

"Oh. That sucks," Kyou looked out the window thoughtfully. _I wonder what it's like. Never having that sense of support that you feel from your parents, and never having a sibling to play around with. It must be very hard-_

"Left or Right?" Yuki asked suddenly, jarring Kyou out of his thoughts. "Uh, right here, and pull in on Fielder Street. My house is the first on the right."

Yuki pulled into the driveway and smiled sadly at the scene. It was a perfect little blue and white house with a perfectly manicured lawn. On the porch, just out of the rain, a little girl was playing with GI Joe figurines, bashing their heads together. From the window you could see a woman cooking dinner. A perfect little family.

"So, thanks for the ride, Yuki," Kyou said nervously, reluctant to get out of the car and have his sister bug him with all sorts of annoying questions.

Yuki's head snapped up. "Oh Kyou, I was wondering; there's this independent film premiering next Friday, I think it's called Zetsu Ai. Some romance or something, I'm not sure. Anyway, I have two extra tickets to go see it and I was wondering if you would like to go with me. Tohru too, she'd like that right?"

Kyou stared at the boy in shock. "Why would you ask us? Your Yuki, drop dead gorgeous pop singer, you could go to that premier with anyone."

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

Kyou blushed. "You know what I meant. Why would you want to go to this thing with me- us?"

Yuki cleared his throat and turned his attention to the window, gripping the wheel tightly. "Kyou, I need a friend, I just need someone to be there, someone I can talk to that won't agree with everything I say just because I'm rich. You both seem really cool. People who I can just have fun with. So, will you please come?"

Kyou was startled. He thought Yuki was just this cool jerk that thought he was better than everyone.

"Wow, I guess famous jerk-off's have issues too..." Kyou mumbled.

Yuki threw back his head and laughed. "So, will you come?"

Kyou thought for a moment. "I don't know. I'll have to ask Tohru, though I don't think she'll have any objections."

"Well call me when you do know."

"Okay," Kyou opened the door and stepped out. "Bye, then."

Yuki reached over the seat and blew Kyou a kiss out the window. "Bye." Before Kyou could even blush Yuki stepped on the gas and was gone.

Kyou walked up to his house, shaking his head. Nanami looked up from her toys and grinned at her brother. "Kyou, who was that boy?"

Kyou looked at his little sister and smiled. "He's just a friend Nanami." He ruffled her hair and walked up the driveway, bracing himself for the million questions his mother was going to ask him.

* * *

Maho: Tortuga! Karuya: Baka...  
Maho: I wrote ALL lyrics and as bad as they may be, have you actually listened to any real lyrics?  
Karuya: ...I like the lyrics... I think there nifty. And at least I didn't have to make them up...  
Maho: ALSO, the cars that Tohru and Yuki drive belong to both Karuya and I, mine is the Silver Audi  
Karuya: And mine is the fabulous green Neon. Obviously the better car.  
Maho:...uh huh ... Tortuga!  
Karuya: No  
Maho: No tortuga?  
Karuya: ::sigh:: I'm too cool for this... I'm outa here

Review!


	3. Chapter three

Seashell

Story Idea by Maho and Karuya.

Written by Maho.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, somebody else does, yadda yadda ect.ect.

Pairing: YukixKyou  
Warning: Yaoi! AU. Some OOC-ness and a fan girl Tohru

Thank you to Crystal who is archiving this at ( wwwDOTkyoukeDOTviviolaDOTnet) which is the reason I decided to continue this in the first place

Oh yeah, I also changed uh - some things in the first two chapters so...

Chapter 3

* * *

Mrs. Remi Rockbelle-Sohma considered herself to be a woman of experience and if experience taught her anything it was; be suspicious when your teenage son is brought home by an up and coming pop star. Yes, she remembered what it was like to be alone, in a car, with - Remi's cheeks flushed - that she knew all _too _well. 

Kyou had never been very good at confrontation. At least not the civilised kind. Yes, if confronted in a fight he would kick and punch until he out on top and the other guy offered up an apology and a "please don't hurt me". But when faced with someone who was calm and rational and only wanted to talk however, Kyou was always unprepared. Unfortunately for Kyou he wasn't very good with words; he always felt that actions were better. Even more unfortunate was that after seventeen years Mrs. Remi Sohma had figured out just how to confront her son rationally and get the answers she wanted. So as the door clicked shut behind Kyou he was only mildly surprised to see his mother waiting in the front hall.

"Uh, hi," Kyou said.

"Wasn't that a nice car that just left? I wonder, was it as nice on the inside?"

"Um." Kyou began to nervously shift from foot to foot.

"I remember, when I was your age, I had a boyfriend who had a nice car like. His name was Dan, I think, and the car wasn't the only nice thing about him. Though the spacious backseat of the car was admirable-"

"Mom!" Kyou's eyes had nearly bugged out of his head and it looked as if he were about to be sick all over the carpet. "Please, is there something you want?"

Mrs. Sohma regarded her son with barely concealed mirth. "I was only telling you about my younger years. What I got up to when young men would offer to drive me home."

It seemed to Kyou that what his mother was telling him should be filed under "Forget" and that should it ever come up in conversation again he would be forced to take drastic measures such as pouring bleach into his ears in hopes that it would be erased from his memory.

"There is _nothing_ going on like that _at all _between Yuki and Me!" Kyou said. In the back of his mind he tried to calculate the distance of his bedroom from the front hallway where they were standing and whether or not his mom could still run as fast as when she was on the track team during college. The outcome looked grim.

"'Yuki and _I_'" Mrs. Sohma corrected automatically. Then added, "a boy?"

Kyou nodded. He decided he was going to take his chances and try to bolt toward his bedroom, hoping that if he caught his mother off-guard he could make it before she caught _him_.

Another unfortunate thing in Kyou's life was that Mrs. Remi Sohma was never off-guard. Which is why as soon as Kyou looked about ready to bolt she asked, "Is this the same Yuki that you went to see in concert and whom I assume Tohru took you to see again today?"

"Are you having me followed?"

Mrs. Sohma waved her son's question away. "Next time invite him over for dinner, I want to have my CD signed." With that Mrs. Remi Rockbelle-Sohma headed back in to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

* * *

It wasn't until Kyou was sprawled out on his bed, phone in hand about to dial Tohru, that he realised two things: he may have let slip something no member of his family needed knowing and that his mother might possibly be another one of Yuki's fan girls. Ew. He groaned and finished dialling Tohru's home. 

"Hello, Honda residence, Kyoko speaking."

Kyou sighed, "Hey Mrs. Honda. Is Tohru there?"

"Kyou? Dear is that you?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"How is your mother?"

"She's okay, uh-"

"That's good to hear. Does she know anything about "feng shui"?"

"I don't know. Mrs. Honda -"

"Oh Kyou, really, you can call me Kyoko. I've known you since you were in diapers; hell I even changed a few of yours myself."

"Ergh! Please, Mrs. Honda - Kyoko - ma'am - can I talk to Tohru?"

"No, sorry, she's not home right now but I'll tell her you called."

"O - okay. Thanks."

"Bye Kyou. Oh and tell your mom I said hi."

"Bye."

Kyou hung up the phone and rolled onto his back. _Ergh_He slapped his palm to he forehead.

_ Mothers!_

_

* * *

_

Monday found Kyou, or rather not as days of the week don't have the capacity for conscious thought and therefore cannot _find_ anything. Also, Kyou had not found Monday either as he had not lost it in the first place, which could be rather difficult - it's not a watch you know.

Regardless, it was Monday, Kyou existed during this time, and it was the first chance Kyou had got to speak to Tohru since the weekend.

"Oi, Tohru," Kyou pulled the girl aside in front of the school's main entrance.

"Ah, Kyou! Where were you this morning? I went to pick you up and Nanami said you had already left. I didn't believe her but then your Dad came down and said you'd woken up early and -" she paused to place her hand on Kyou's forehead. "This just isn't like you! Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Kyou swatted Tohru's hand away. "I'm fine, just couldn't sleep is all."

Tohru gave him a look like she didn't believe him or he had sprouted a second head. Or both.

"Okay," she said as one would to a small child.

Kyou gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm fine. Look I have been trying to get a hold of you all weekend.

"Mom said you called."

"Then why didn't you call back? Never mind it's not important. You like this 'Yuki' guy, right?"

"Kyou," Tohru said, "I've had you help me bake a cake in celebration of Yuki's birthday for the past three years."

Pause

"Right."

Pause

"So if he invited the two of us to some movie premier with him, this would make you . . . Happy?" Kyou stopped talking. He looked over at Tohru who had gone very, very still. Then she began to hyperventilate.

"Uh, Tohru?"

". . . Yuki . . ." Tohru whispered. Her eyes had become glossy and there was a bit of drool forming at the corner of her mouth.

"Yuki. . ." She said again.

Kyou didn't know what to say. "Yes, Yuk," he supplied.

Without warning Tohru grabbed on to his shirt collar with both hands. "How did you _do_ that? How did - why? When?" She was close to frothing at the mouth.

"When you left me at the mall. Yuki, er, he drove me home."

He tried to pry her hands away.

"Wow, Kyou. I could kiss you right now."

"Could you not?"

Tohru laughed, "Have it your way."

As they headed inside the building Tohru stopped and put her hand on Kyou's shoulder. "You _did_ tell Yuki we'd go, right?"

"I said I'd call 'im once I had your answer." Kyou replied.

Tohru's eyes widened. "_You_ have _Yuki's _phone number?"

It was then that Kyou realised he was missing one crucial thing, "Uh, no." He had no way of getting in contact with Yuki.

* * *

Tbc… 

Maho: Yeah, I realise this chapter was considerably shorter but you'll live, I'm sure. Maybe possibly the next chapter will be longer and with more Yuki. Maybe possibly.

Review!


End file.
